The One Where Quinn helps Rachel with her Tango Demonstration
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Rachel's 'Oops...I did it again' performance, only Quinn is there to help. A short one shot I couldn't let go.
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They respectively belong to Ryan Murphy and Co. I'm merely borrowing them for my own creative purposes.

A/N: So I actually wrote this not too long after Britney 2.0 first aired and Rachel got her Britney Spears on in the hottest rendition of Oops...I did it again that I'd ever seen...until I realized it would be so much hotter with Quinn and Rachel performing a tango to the song instead of Rachel serving as nothing more than a pose-able prop. And then this happened. I had no intentions of ever posting it for reasons but I recently heard Rachel's 'Oops...I did it again' and I figured why the hell not. So I blew off the dust, tweeked one or two things and here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do ^_^

 **The One Where Quinn helps Rachel with her Tango Demonstration**

This is a bad idea. You know it's a bad idea the second you see Rachel walk into the dance studio in that little black dress. She introduces you to everyone and explains what she's up to, and while she does you're left to wonder how you got yourself into this mess. Rachel hands you the sheet music you don't really need as she points out the piano in the corner of the room and the memory comes back to you.

That's right. Rachel had been telling you how the glee club was doing Britney Spears again and what had started as a trip down memory lane turned into Rachel begging you for tips on how to be sexy, which _ultimately_ led to you putting your metro pass to good use and getting on the first train to New York to help her because that's what good friends did. You're sure of it. Rachel needed help and you were more than willing to supply her with whatever she needed.

But as you sit down on the piano bench, Rachel having dressed you much like you were for the glee club's toxic performance sans the vest; instead you're wearing suspenders, a black tie, and black fedora that obscures most of your face to complete the look, you can't help but continue to think that this is a really bad idea. Giving Rachel tips was one thing, but actively participating in helping to bring her sexiness to light was quite different and you're not all that prepared for it.

You _shouldn't_ feel nervous since you and Rachel spent the whole weekend practicing for this, it had been fun and so very easy to dance and laugh with her again, but there's something about the way she saunters towards you, a predatory look flitting through her eyes as she licks her lips, that tells you that this time might be a little different.

Just as you're contemplating the (no doubt) dire consequences of backing out of what could possibly be an embarrassing situation for you, Rachel's new 'friend' Brady (you think that's what his name is) takes up his position at the side of the room and you remember that you're doing this for Rachel's own good. The last thing she needed was to start depending on some _guy_ to prove that she was talented…again. It was your job as a good friend to prove otherwise.

With conviction you begin to play the opening bars of Rachel's chosen Britney song. It's a pretty basic intro and you're not playing for long before Rachel passes behind you as she begins to sing. Her fingers lightly brush across the back of your shoulders as she walks by and that's your cue to stop playing but you stay seated, your eyes following her every move, not that anyone could tell.

 _I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends_

 _Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

 _'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby_

By now Rachel has made it to the center of the room, the intro finished as the beat changes up. You get to your feet and walk towards the center of the room as well but keep close to the wall as Bradley makes his way to Rachel.

As he positions himself behind her you slowly slip the suspender straps off of your shoulders one by one, Rachel chanting _'yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah'_ all the while. Her plan is to play him against you in an effort to show how much of a 'heartbreaker' she truly is (very reminiscent of her Run Joey Run idea) but you don't mind, having been in on the plan from the very beginning. You also kind of like the idea of acting out a sort of chase between you and her. Bryce matters very little to you at the moment; or at all if you're being completely honest.

They're snapping to the beat now and you adjust your tie and straighten your already immaculate cufflinks, your eyes trained solely on Rachel despite your hat blocking your face from her and everyone else in the room. You being a mystery is all part of the plan after all.

What's NOT part of the plan is how you look away when Billy reaches between Rachel's legs to pull her to her feet but you don't think anyone notices, except maybe Rachel. If anything it sells the whole dueling lovers thing Rachel is going for even more. You're pretty sure she'd ' _appreciate the drama of if all_ ' as she would say.

 _You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_

 _I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_

Besides, your eyes aren't averted for long as she sits on one of the tables, spins around, and spreads her legs. That gets your attention and you can't help the way your eyebrow arches or the way a smirk pulls at the corners of your lips and you're left wondering who could doubt Rachel's sex appeal.

 _Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

As she reaches the chorus you begin to circle the room, steadily closing in on her as she continues dancing with Bishop, if you could call it dancing. More like him groping all over her body with a cheesy grin on his face. Your eyes narrow and once again you find yourself thankful that you opted to skip their rehearsals and instead practiced with Rachel one on one.

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Suddenly Rachel is chanting again and now it's your turn to prove your worth. You ease your way to her, wary but drawn to her none the less, just as you rehearsed. Rachel twirls your tie around her fingers before yanking you close and you do your best to ignore the butterflies in your stomach, Rachel just chanting along.

On her last repetition you slide behind her, your head bending close to hers as your arm curls around her waist. Your hand moves to press against her stomach, your fingers spreading wide as you tug her back so that her back is plastered against your front.

 _Oops! I...did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby_

Her hands reach behind her to grip your thighs and then you're both dropping simultaneously to the down beat as Rachel continues to sing about how careless she's been. Instantly both of your hips are rolling in tandem as you lift out of the drop. Three times before the hand not on Rachel's waist grips the back of her neck. You bend her over before swiftly bringing her back up against your body.

Once you've actually begun dancing with her it becomes easy to forget about everything but the way your bodies fit and move together. You still fail to understand how anyone could believe that Rachel _couldn't_ be sexy with the way she reaches up to tangle her hand in your hair as she practically croons into your ear with a swirl of her hips. The choreography then becomes second nature as she twists out of your arms only to push you to your knees.

 _Oops! You...think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

Then she's taking off your hat and tossing it into some obscure corner of the room as she sings about being sent from above, her voice only backed by a few inconsequential voices. She's looking down at you, the light from the windows hitting her from behind, causing a halo effect. And in that moment you truly believe she's an angel. Whether she's there to torment or save you though, you're not sure yet.

You're in such a trance that you almost miss your cue, the note she was holding fading away as she turns away from you. The timing works out as you rush to your feet and after her. After all you're supposed to be chasing her. Always chasing after her.

 _Oops!...I did it again (Oops! I...did it again to your heart)  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game (Got lost in this game, oh baby)  
Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops!...You think I'm in love (Oops! You...think)  
That I'm sent from above (that I'm sent from above)  
I'm not that innocent_

By the time she starts the chorus again, you're right behind her with what feels like an unnatural amount of space separating your bodies as your hands support her outstretched arms. You perform synchronized tango steps together as you desperately try to catch up to her until she abruptly stops to swiftly twist her hips back and forth. That gives you ample time to catch up to her and then you're fused to her back. You both easily fall into a few full body rolls, your hand moving to grip her thigh as she reaches the ' _from above'_ line again. This time she moves her hips in a serpentine pattern as she slides down the front of your body. Your hand on her thigh drags upwards as she goes down causing it to pull the side of her dress up enough to be just this side of decent.

Now the butterflies are on fire, settling low in your stomach and you have to remind yourself to stay focused, a task that has become increasingly difficult as Rachel twists on the balls of her feet and is singing into your navel that she's ' _not that innocent_ ' before practically crawling back up your body. You don't remember that being a part of what you practiced but you're feeling kind of dizzy and it's becoming hard for you to think so you don't dwell on it as you take Rachel's hands and lead her into the last few dance steps.

 _Oops!...I did it again (Oops! I...did it again to your heart)  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game (Got lost in this game, oh baby)  
Oh baby, baby_

 _Oops!...You think I'm in love (Oops! You...think)  
That I'm sent from above (that I'm sent from above)  
I'm not that innocent_

You can't help but thank God that the song is almost over as you push into her (or perhaps she's the one in control, _pulling_ you against her instead. It's hard to tell at this point). You doubted Rachel would forgive you for messing up now after she'd come so far in proving her point. She was going above and beyond even by your expectations with the way her body moves against yours, as if you and she were one, or she desperately wants that to be the case. Sure Rachel hadn't been this brazen with Brolly but you chalk it up to nothing more than nerves. She doesn't know him as long as she's known you and probably hasn't found a comfortable rapport with him just yet. You don't dare let yourself believe anything else, like the fact that Rachel's display might have something to do specifically with you being her partner. You're just good friends after all. Sort of.

Face to face you lead her through some more fancy footwork before dipping and turning her in a smooth semicircle before pulling her back up swiftly. She's so close her voice rings in your ears and your eyes slip closed of their own free will as you let her spin away from you only for you to grab her hand at the last second. You tug her back to you and she comes willingly, her body colliding with yours in all the best ways with her leg automatically gliding up your leg to rest along the side of your hips. And even though you're pretty sure _that's_ not a part of the original choreography either, you instinctively reach to grip her thigh, holding her tightly against you as she promises that she's ' _not that innocent_ ' for the last time (and damn if you can't stop some small part of you from hoping it's true, that maybe she's _finally_ noticed the way you look at her).

By the time her voice fades away, you're panting heavily against the side of her neck, your shortness of breath having absolutely nothing to do with exhaustion. As for Rachel, she's still pinned against you, one hand on your shoulder and the other gripping the back of your neck, holding you close for a second too long before she's stepping away from you.

Around the both of you Rachel's classmates (including Benji) are staring and it causes a faint blush to creep into your face. Rachel clears her throat and begins speaking to her teacher but you're too lost in your own thoughts to make out what's being said.

Despite Rachel stepping away from you, you can still feel her heat, still feel her hands on your body and you shiver. It's going to take you a while to recover from this little stunt, if at all. You glance back at her, watching her duck away from Brody's (that one actually sounds about right) supportive embrace and cut her eyes to you as she bites her bottom lip. She gives you a timid smile and you can't help but think it was so very worth it and that maybe, just maybe something good could come of this after all.

End


End file.
